Secuelas
by DarkShadows1999
Summary: Cuando Kanan y Ezra ven salir a Hera diferente, es trabajo de Ahsoka dar una explicación.


Las cosas por el momento parecían tranquilas, considerando que ahora que habían derrotado al Inquisidor, al menos estarían libres de un peso; uno...de mil.

—Ezra, si sigues moviéndote no podré terminar de desinfectar el los cortes— dijo Hera al padawan quien se encontraba sentado en una camilla de la sala de curaciones.

—No es como si no doliera, ¡au!

—Lo sé, pero es mejor a que se agrave— colocó un poco de alcohol en el algodón— Kanan me contó lo que sucedió con el Inquisidor. Fuiste muy valiente, Ezra, pero pudiste haber muerto.

—Aun sigo aquí, Hera, eso es lo que importa, y también que rescatamos a Kanan.

—Sí— suspiró— no quiero que me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera nunca más— Ezra se sorprendió cuando sintió los brazos de Hera rodeándolo, aunque sin queja alguna, más bien le devolvió el abrazo.

—¿Cómo está Ezra?— preguntó Kanan entrando a la habitación. La Twi'lek y el chico se soltaron.

—La herida cicatrizará en unas semanas y la limpié para que no se desinfectara— vio al Jedi y le preguntó— ¿no quieres que te revise?

—Estoy bien, solo un poco cansado; la prioridad era el niño.

—¡Hey, he crecido!— se quejó el mencionado.

—Como tu digas, Ezra— ambos rieron, sabiendo que el padawan tratana de todo para llegar a la altura de Sabine.

Ya habían sido horas desde el rescate de Kanan, y ahora que estaban con el resto de células rebeldes, tenían a su alcance algunas medicinas que no tenían, igualmente para tratar a Ezra cuyos cortes seguían sangrando, y aunque él dijo que primero debían de atender a su maestro, Hera no lo escuchó y se lo llevó rápidamente a tratarlo, sabiendo que Kanan tambien opinaba lo mismo.

—¿Sucede algo, Hera?— preguntó el Jedi.

—¿Mm? No, nada, estoy bien.

Todos sabían que no.

—Hera...— insistieron padawan y maestro al unísono, en tono preocupado.

—Kanan, yo lo siento— y salió con unas cuantas lágrimas.

—¿Dije algo malo?— preguntó el ojiazul-verde.

—Bueno, maestro, aunque es normal que seas terrible en las palabras, esta vez no sé que le pasó.

—Ja, ja— dijo con sarcasmo— pero, ¿por qué 'lo siento'?

Si al principio no había tenido idea con claridad, ahora era obvio en su mente lo que Hera quiso decir; el rescate de su maestro. Sí, su informante 'Fulcrum' (quien resultó llamarse Ahsoka Tano) le había ordenado no buscar a Kanan, y ella le había obedecido negándoles continuar con las búsquedas, pero como siempre él no podía dejar atrás a quien le estaba enseñando a convertirse en un Jedi, quien volvió con él cuando lo capturó el Imperio aun sin conocerse, quien le ofreció ir con ellos en vez de vivir en las calles, quien se había convertido en su figura paterna. Desobedeció las órdenes y junto con Sabine, Zeb y hasta Chopper continuaron buscando pistas, hasta que terminaron en el ahora. No obstante el plan había sido entre los cuatro, solo ellos desobedecieron las órdenes principales, más Hera no (por órdenes, no por voluntad); solo cuando lograron la única pista ella había accedido a continuar (lo que ella más deseaba) y lo terminó felicitando por no rendirse.

Hera sentía culpa.

—Yo...creo que sé que le pasa— susurró Ezra. Kanan lo miró— ella siente...— la puerta se abrió revelando una nueva figura.

—¿Está todo bien? Vi a Hera salir de aquí un poco mal— preguntó la revelada Ahsoka.

—Eso es lo que nos estábamos preguntando— respondió Kanan— estaba bien y luego se fue así como la viste.

—Siente culpa— dijo Ezra seriamente mirando a Ahsoka— culpa de obedecer tus órdenes.

—Ezra, ¿qué es ese comp...?

—Espera, tiene razón— contestó calmada— es mi culpa por lo que está así.

—¿Qué quieres decir?¿Órdenes?

Ahsoka suspiró.

—Órdenes mías— lo miró a los ojos— cuando te capturaron, tus amigos estuvieron buscando el lugar donde te llevaron, pero no conseguían nada. Tuvieron que enfrentarse al Imperio varias veces en vano, y eso los ponía más en peligro de que los atraparan. Tuve que tomar una decisión luego de la transmisión que Ezra hizo...

—Y fue la mejor de todas— dijo Ezra sarcásticamente. Kanan le envió una mirada seria y luego le asintió a la Togruta para que continuara.

—No podíamos dejar a que la esperanza muriese, por lo que le ordené a Hera que se escondieran en vez de buscarte.

Kanan no lucía ni ofendido ni sorprendido, simplemente relajado como siempre.

—Creo que mi orden fue la causante del comportamiento de Hera...

—Descuida, no podías arriesgar a la rebelión entera, lo entiendo.

—No obstante tu padawan no se quedó quieto— Ahsoka le sonrió a Ezra.

—¿Tenía que hacerlo?

—No, y estoy orgullosa de eso.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó el chico.

—Porque yo habría hecho lo mismo si hubiese estado en tu lugar.

—¿Quién eres?— Ezra dudó que ella sea solamente una líder, como Kanan, era visible que tenía un interesante pasado.

—Ahsoka Tano, ex-padawan del Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker.

—Wow, igual que Kanan— ¿nadie jamás había notado que Ezra cambiaba su postura seria cuando quería saber?

—Con diferencias también.

La puerta se abrió revelando a Hera.

—Ful...Ahsoka, te estaba buscando para...

—Descuida, Hera, hablaremos de eso más tarde— la ex padawan miró a Ezra— ¿quieres recorrer la nave?— Ezra vio a Kanan y este le asintió, por lo que se paró y salió con ella.

—Nos vemos— exclamó desde lo lejos.

Las puertas se cerraron.

—Bueno, creo que me iré— comentó la Twi'lek sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

—Eran órdenes, Hera, era por la seguridad de Ezra y la esperanza, no tienes que sentirte culpable por nada.

—Pero te estaba abandonando, no debía de hacer eso.

—No lo hiciste, por eso Ezra continuó; no solo por mi, también por ti.

Ella lo miró con sus ojos verdes vidriosos, y él la abrazó.

—Tenemos un hijo que vio dentro de ti, y él tiene dos hermanos y un astromecánico que no lo dejarían seguir solo el camino.

Fin

¡Lo terminé! No temgo computadores pero descargué Word en mi teléfono y aproveché escribir. Este es un post-fuego a través de la galaxia, y admitiré que adoré escribirlo. Por cierto, a los que leyeron 'Visiones' ahora que tengo la aplicación la comenzaré a escribir y estará pronto publicada. Espero sus comentarios


End file.
